silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Benandanti/Abilities
Benandanti Abilities (Under Construction) Sheepskin Rank 1 Prereqs: Benandanti allegiance Cost: 0 A Benandanti puts on a jacket or a cape that they made themselves, and to other supernatural creatures - even other werewolves - their identities as werewolves becomes hardly distinguishable even if they are in Were Form (will not work for other Forms). Similar to Redirection, this can also fool non-supernatural entities as well, but animals - especially dogs - will still be able to detect something is off. (Animals used to the presence of weres may not react.) However, the effects for this may last longer than Redirection or Stray (at 3 rounds of action, though the onlooker may begin to notice oddities by round 3), but will eventually begin to fade. It will be immediately dispersed if the garment is removed. When the Fate System is in effect, during the third round of that this ability's effect, the onlooker (whether PC or NPC) may roll 1d6 for perception. If they roll above 4, they will see through the illusion. A PC/NPC may choose to roll earlier but unless they land a 6 or higher will not be able to see through the illusion. Those with bonuses to perception may be able to see through the effect sooner. Rank 2 Prereqs: Sheepskin Rank 1, Animal Form Cost: 1 This ability now works if the user is in Animal Form given the jacket or cape they've made will manage to remain on. They are also less likely to be detected by other animals. This illusion lasts four rounds of action with the possibility of the onlooker noticing something is off during the fourth round. Again, should the garment be removed at any time the illusion will disperse. When the Fate System is in effect, during the fourth round of this ability's effect, the onlooker (whether PC or NPC) may roll 1d6 for perception. If they roll above 4, they will see through the illusion. A PC/NPC may choose to roll earlier but unless they land a 6 or higher will not be able to see through the illusion. Those with bonuses to perception may be able to see through the effect sooner. Rank 3 Prereqs: Sheepskin Rank 2, Learned Eloquence Rank 1, Dog Head Form Cost: 1 This ability now affects the Benandanti in Dog Head Form The Benan in Doghead form is regarded as though they are in human, by other supernatural creatures as well as human and animal alike. This has given the more vocal Benandanti the chance to hold truly great sermons. This illusion will maintain for five rounds of action. If the garment is removed, the illusion will be dispelled. When the Fate System is in effect, during the fifth round of this ability's effect, the onlooker (whether PC or NPC) may roll 1d6 for perception. If they roll above 4, they will see through the illusion. A PC/NPC may choose to roll earlier but unless they land a 6 or higher will not be able to see through the illusion. Those with bonuses to perception may be able to see through the effect sooner. Ox’s Blessing Rank 1 Prereqs: Benandanti allegiance Cost: 0 A Benandanti member is often tasked with taking on long, tiring jobs. With this ability, they can ward off sleep and exhaustion for as many days as the successes they gain from a single roll of the dice. The individual may feel sleepy and somewhat tired at the normal times of day and, if desired/afforded, may take some rest, but their bodies will not collapse from exhaustion. The individual must use up one round of action in order to steel themselves for this decision and roll 1d6 to determine how many days they can work this task without exhausting themselves. Should the task finish before the duration of the Blessing has ended, they will lose the effect of this ability, and are free to take a well-deserved nap. Rank 2 Prereqs: Ox's Blessing Rank 1 Cost: 1 Enhancing this ability means that the Benandanti member now has increased endurance in whatever task they accept. They will gain a +1 Fragment to any 1d6 rolled for this ability, thus gaining an extra day of freedom from exhaustion. The PC will also gain a +1 Fragment to endurance checks even in the heat of battle and may have an extra boost to power through devastating attack moves. Mark of Faith Rank 1 Prereqs: Benandanti allegiance Cost: 1 A member of the Benandanti takes one round of action to draw a holy symbol on the ground using whatever means available (salt works best). This symbol can be derived from any Gnostic or religious source in which the individual has faith. If successful, the radius around the area will become repulsive to demons and other unholy supernatural creatures for a total of 4 rounds of action. If the Fate System is active, the player may roll 1d6 to determine the area of effect of their symbol. 1 is 6x6 feet, 2 is 12x12 feet, 3 is 24x24 feet, 4 is 48x48 feet, 5 is 96x96, and 6 is 192x192. It is assumed that the higher the number rolled, the larger and more complex the symbol. Use of Bones will increase the area of effect by another five feet per Bone. Rank 2 Prereqs: Mark of Faith Rank 1, Sacred Geometry Rank 1 Cost: 1 Enhancing this ability permits the individual to work with another Benandanti member who has at least Rank 1 of this ability. Together they can create a barrier that will repel not only demons and other unholy entities, but those wishing to do them, or anyone within the area of effect harm, for a duration of 6 rounds of action. Each individual may roll for area of effect and whatever number they get can be added together. Ex: One PC gets 2 and another gets 4. Their area effect now equals 54x54 square feet of protection. Even working in tandem, however, this ability does take time to set up and will require a round of action from each PC to complete. Delilah's Cunning Rank 1 Prereqs: Benandanti Alligance Cost: 1 The Benandanti do not wish ill on werewolves of other Clans. However, sometimes it is good to have a tool at your disposal that can stop a raging Ulfhednar. Like Delilah did to Samson, a Benandanti cuts a lock of hair or fur from their foe (scales will do for reptiles) with a prepared knife (a blade blessed to be used specifically in circumstances involving rituals or ceremonies). If the roll is successful, the foe gains a fragment penalty based on the Benandanti’s roll for two rounds of action. For example a roll of 1 will equal a -1 fragment on all attack rolls inflicted by the opponent. If a PC rolls equal to or greater than a 6, then the opponent will be incapacitated for two rounds of action. This manifests simply as an inability to move as if stunned by a magical force. At Rank 1 this ability can only affect one enemy at a time, regardless of if the PC has collected an item from more than one enemy. Rank 2 Prereqs: Delilah's Cunning Rank 1 Cost: 1 Augmenting this increases the effect of this ability so that it may last up to 3 rounds of action. The PC may now affect two more individuals if they have a physical item of theirs (such as hair, fur, scales, feathers, etc.) in their possession cut with a prepared knife. Goosey Goosey Gander Rank 1 Prereqs: Benandanti Allegiance Cost: 1 A morbid ability from the days of Catholic persecution, it does not make the user any better at sniffing out Catholic priests. Instead, the Benandanti figured that priest holes (or any small room in general) could be used to store spirits until they could exorcise them away safely. At present, the Benandanti may seal away any spirit that qualifies as a lesser demon (basically any evil entity that naturally has 5 Bones total stashed. This applies even if the demon may have spent Bones). However, the fewer the Bones the demon has, the easier it may be to be bind. The room cannot be bigger than a small closet, and the entity from it can be released easily if the runic writings on the walls are erased. Given any kind of material can be used to write the runes, a simple eraser can be deadly. Due to the nature of the runes, demons will be unable to touch them themselves. The demon will thus remained bound until it is released. Rank 2 Prereqs: Goosey Goosey Gander Rank 1 Cost: 1 Augmenting this ability permits the PC to bind a greater demon (any evil entity with 6 or more Bones). Rank 3 Prereqs: Goosey Goosey Gander Rank 2 Cost: 1 Augmenting this once more permits the PC to bind a "good" aligned entity to a space no bigger than a small closet. This entity must have no more than 5 Bones in their total stash (even if some have been spent) to be susceptible to being bound. David's Bounty Rank 1 Prereqs: Benandanti Allegiance Cost: 1 David was tasked by King Saul to deliver him the foreskins of the Philistine army. David gave Saul double the amount. Though the Benandanti do not use this ability for that purpose, it allows them to work twice as hard regardless. This ability cannot be used in combat, otherwise this means that the Benandanti’s task is done faster. A sculpture that would have taken weeks is done in days, a book report in few minutes and so on. The quality of the piece will be what the Benandanti would normally achieve, but this ability is not the replacement for actual talent. Any ability (other than Regeneration or At-Will Shifting) that requires two or more rounds to complete will now be completed in one less round of action. The Player must announce that this ability is in effect in concert with the other one they wish to use in order for it to count, however. As such, this ability can only be used once per session. Hand That Holds The Hammer Rank 1 Prereqs: Benandanti Allegiance Cost: 1 The Benandanti are crafters and very good in their work. Still, even the strongest Blacksmith has to accept the limits of their body. The Benandanti with this ability don’t, they can use the added strength and endurance of their wereform to exceed human limits without sacrificing the dexterity human hands have. In game terms, they have +1 Fragment to using the tool in wereform. However, if the tool is ever used as a weapon, they gain -2 fragment penalty to its use. The tools of a holy smith are not to be soiled with blood. Mail For Job Rank 1 Prereqs: Benandanti Allegiance Cost: 1 Sometimes, the best lesson for someone is to take away all they have. The Benandanti must burn a symbol of failure and deliver its ashes to the target by mail, usually in an envelope. And like poor Job, this ability will make the recipient of said letter suffer bad luck for the duration of one whole day. Any rolls made will suffer -2 Fragments. (Basically, this may affect the target for either an entire session or however long the RP participants can agree is a whole day.) The bad luck does not affect the werewolf’s self-control or their wolf. Anything outside their control will simply go badly. They fail their exams due to misfiling, their online bank account fritzes, and so on. However, the target may free themselves from the curse if they are able to perform two good deeds, both of which MUST be sincere and not for the sole purpose of rebuilding one's karma. Rank 2 Prereqs: Mail For Job Rank 2 Cost: 1 Augmenting this will allow the individual to suffer bad luck for an even longer period of time. This time lasting for up to a week. (Again participants may agree on the duration.) During this time the target may suffer a -3 Fragments to any roll. They may alleviate this, however, by doing at least three good, selfless, deeds at any time during the week this "curse" is in effect. Special Dog-Head Form Ability Wulver's Catch 1 Cost: 1 Silver. Requirements: Doghead form. Though the Benan have their origins in Jerusalem, their doghead form ability actually comes from Scotland. Based (or maybe the source of) on the legend of the Wulver. A wolf headed creature that was known to give fish to the poor. With this ability, a Benan in the doghead form mystically knows the best fishing spot in the area. It might not seem like much, but this ability has fed many Benan and many families in need. Rank 2 Cost: 1 Silver. Prereqs: Doghead form, Wulver's Catch 1 Desc: With this upgrade, a Benan in doghead form can sense the best hunting grounds, widening their range of catching food. Rank 3 Cost: 1 Silver. Requirements: Doghead form, Wulver's Catch 1-2 This final upgrade allows a Benan to find the best store that sells food the cheapest without sacrificing its quality. Though this might seem comical, the forces the Benandanti master are more powerful when handling things alone. Stores by their nature are not epitomes of self-sufficency. Category:Clans Category:Abilities Category:Benandanti